Because of you
by Faylinne
Summary: They had managed to destroy all of the horcruxes, but Ron had died during the process of destroying the last one. This is the finla talk between Harry and Hermione before Harry leaves to find Voldemort. HarryHermione, please read and review.Half Blood Pri


A/N: I got inspired to write this by a Celine Dion´s "Because you loved me". Okay, Celine Dion, right! I know, But I just fell in love with that song. That´s why I ised it here too. Please Read and review, okay!

Now here goes….enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Because of you 

They had found out how to destroy a horcrux and had managed to track own and destroy the first two.They had been happy, their task had been easier that they had thought it would be. But then Ron had died during the process of finding the third horcrux. She knew that this had hit Harry hard. They had been best friends and Harry blamed himself for what happened. She felt horrible, too but she knew that it was not her fault, that it would be even worse if she made herself believe that.

And then, a few days ago, they had managed to destroy the fourth and final horcrux. It had been strange, standing there, knowing that her part in this was over, that she couldn´t help Harry anymore. She had felt utterly helpless and strangely empty. They had been staying in her parents house since then and she had waited to see him packing his things and leaving to find Voldemort. Yet sha had hoped that she wouldn´t see him leaving just now..she feared that it would be too early, that they would not have had enought time...but then, every day would have been too early for him to go.

When she then did find him one morning, three days after they had destroyed the last horcrux, in his room, packing his things, she knew that this had been bound to come, that it wouldn´t be easy for him either. "You weren´t gonne go without saying goodbye, though, were you?", she asked and Harry looked up. When he saw her, he smiled, although it was a rather sad smile. "Hey". She slowly walked into the room and he came towards her. "So you´re going already?", she asked, biting her lip. "Yeah. I just...want to get it over with, you know?". She nodded. "And...I don´t want you to come with me this time...you can´t help me fight him anyway but I don´t want you to come with me lookign for him, either", he said, "Hermione, I don´t want you to get hurt, or like Ron..." "..die", Hermione finished quietly, ""YEag, I knew that you wouldn´t want me to come. And I understand". "Thanks". There was a short silence untill she said what bith of them were thinking: "So this is it then, is it?". She looked at him an said: "I´m sorry that... I can´t do anything for you anymore. I wish I could, Harry, believe me..." He smiled and took both her hands into his: "Don´t worry. I´ll manage. I´ve escaped him so many times now, this time I just have to kill him before I run for it. Shouldn´t be too hard." She gave a shaky laugh. Then she said: "Harry - you´re a great wizard, you know." "I´ve heard you say that before.", he said smiling. "Yeah. And you are. Really. You faced Voldemort so many times now...and it wasn´t luck that made you survive. It really wasn´t. It was pure strength."  
After a few moments, she said: "I love you, Harry. You mean everything to me and I can´t bear to let you go now but I know that you´ll manage to kill him. There´s not a doubt in my mind." Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him very thighly for what seemed like an eternity, yet it was still too short. When she let go, Harry said: " Thank you, Hermione. For everything. I woulnd´t have made it this far if it weren´t for you...but I have to go now...I don´t want to, believe me. But-" "I know", she interrupted him quickly. He took his backpack from the bed and waled past her to the door. There he stopped and turned around: "I love you too, Hermione." Then he left and she knew that it was true, that he really had loved her, right from the beginning...and that she had loved him too.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had you love, I had it all  
I´m gratefull for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don´t know that much  
But I know this much it true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

A/N. Well, that´s it…please review!

Lyrics are from "Because you loved me" by Celine Dion


End file.
